Holy Knight
by Yoysmarie11
Summary: La amistad es hermosa, pero muchas veces hay que hacer lo correcto cuando es necesario, por muy cruel que pueda ser. ¿Te atreverías a detener a un amigo cueste lo que cueste?...


**Hola, Holitas~**

 **Siempre ando leyendo fic y nunca escribo nada, bueno hoy me brillo la inspiración y el tiempo, obviamente. Por lo que decidí hacer un nuevo fic.**

 **Este fic narra un poco de la historia de un juego que amo, ¡lo adoro! - me salen destellos de los ojos-**

 **El juego se llama Cytus, el capítulo del juego se llama Knight.**

 **Bueno como saben Soul Eater no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá.**

 **Sin más, espero que disfruten la historia.**

 **PD.: Perdonen los horrores ortográficos que pueda tener, no me maten -suplica piedad-**

* * *

Cuando Maka y Soul estaban en la niñez, eran los mejores amigos a pesar de pertenecer a diferentes reinos, inseparables en todo momento. A medida que crecían, La chica fue elegida como candidata para ser parte del batallón Caballeros del Firmamento. Sería la responsable de liderar todas las guerras en las que se viera comprometido el Reino de Shibusen o Reino Azul. Ella constantemente se sentía preocupada por su amigo Soul, quien hacía mucho que no veía.

Pero ella no tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba en el Reino Rojo o mejor dicho el Reino de Arachnophobia. Este sufrió un fuerte golpe de estado, donde los caballeros renegados se rebelaron contra los reyes y los mataron; el joven príncipe, por órdenes de sus padres antes de morir, asustado se encerró en la biblioteca real.

El joven recorrió la biblioteca cuando encontró el código místico maldito, el cual lo atrapo con sus hechizos…

Con el paso del tiempo, Maka creció y se le otorgó el puesto del Caballero Sagrado. Como líder del ejército del Caballero del Firmamento, se había vuelto poderosa y fuerte. Una gran y valiente guerrera. Soul por su parte fue desarrollando poco a poco su sed de venganza, mientras se convertía en un chico apuesto, frio y rencoroso. El libro había corrompido su alma y corazón, por lo que destruyendo a paz del reino, tomó el trono que por derecho le pertenecía, acabando sin piedad a todo aquel que se atreviera a contradecirlo.

A Maka se le informó que él tomó el trono y alegre fue a visitarlo, sin embargo, ella pudo notar como él había cambiado su forma de ser. Dejo de ser el chico que ella conocía para volverse un rey cruel y sínico. Soul se molestó cuando ella intentó charlar con el

No es de tu incumbencia – El reclamó con voz mordaz – no eres más que una invitada, Caballero del Shibusen.

Ella se sintió herida, por lo que solo dejo los presentes mandados para el nuevo rey y se retiró con sus tropas, no sin dejar antes una carta de despedida al cruel rey.

 _"Respetado rey del Reino Arachnophobia:_

 _Real Majestad. Esta humilde servidora fue antiguamente su amiga._

 _Realmente me sentí preocupada por su actual comportamiento._

 _Perdone la imprudencia._

 _Se despide atentamente El Caballero del Firmamento_

 _Maka Albarn."_

El rey se quedó pensativo, sentía algo extraño al recodar ese nombre, sin embargo decidió pasarlo por alto y la carta quedó en el olvido.

Su abrumadora sed de poder lo llevó a atacar al Reino Azul. Su amiga intentó razonar con él, pero este se negaba a escucharla. Ella fue encomendada para pelear contra el Reino Rojo para defender a su pueblo.

Maka no deseaba enfrentarse al que una vez fue su amigo y le mando una segunda carta como último recurso. En su escrito, le manifestó de modo desesperado que de todo corazón no deseaba tener que recurrir a la guerra, pero él no le dio respuesta alguna y ella aceptó con dolor su responsabilidad.

A la semana siguiente una ardua batalla se desató entro ambos Reinos, era una batalla feroz y mortal. Ambos comandantes se encontraban al mismo nivel de agilidad, por lo que ambas tropas caían por igual. Sin embargo, al tercer día la espada sagrada de Maka logró atravesar el envenenado corazón de Soul en la cima de la colina donde se conocieron, dando fin a todo. Con el golpe final a su líder, no solo las fuerzas de Arachnophobia cayeron sino que también la corrupción de sus corazones.

El Caballero Sagrado había ganado, pero su victoria era vacía. Ella se preguntaba dónde podría estar Soul, si su espíritu estaba aún con ella en ese terrible lugar. Ella se dio cuenta que el costo de su victoria era demasiado alto y no quería celebrarla, pues la había conseguido a través de la sangre derramada de su amigo más querido, por lo que para Maka no era una victoria en lo absoluto. Ante el reino Ella regresa victoriosa, pero en su interior no había más que un corazón roto. Su amigo de la infancia, el que había conocido en toda su vida lo había perdido para siempre, muriendo en manos de ella a causa de su espada.

Aunque de cierto modo le consolaba la idea de saber que él estaría ahora en paz.

 _~Mientras tanto en un universo alterno.~_

— ¡Soul!— grito histérica Maka, al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro —Te has dormido y no escuchaste la historia — y le miro reprochándole.

— Si la escuche — se defendió el albino bostezando un poco — se murieron todos, ¿no?-

— Muy gracioso… — Ironizó enojada — No sé ni para qué me molesto en leerte la historia, yo ya la leí hace mucho tiempo. —

— Lo haces porque me quieres mucho – sonrió con sorna provocando un sonrojo a la peli ceniza.

— MAKA- CHOP — Grito golpeándolo con el libro y levantándose enojada.

–Maka… — gimió adolorido — solo bromeaba —

— Ya… Claro — susurró ella apenada — debemos irnos ya, está anocheciendo —

Ambos se levantaron del suave pasto donde se encontraban y caminaron juntos a su casa, mientras el sonriente sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Y Así colorín colorado, este Fanfic se ha acabado

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta... Te lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


End file.
